


Issue 1: Red Sky in the Morning

by iwouldgetaniguana



Series: The Ambivalent Adventures of....Space Dad! (Now with more Space) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Gen, Space family, does Shiro know how to Dad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwouldgetaniguana/pseuds/iwouldgetaniguana
Summary: “Your girlfriend?” Shiro asks, crouching to help.Matt grins. “My sister, Katie.” He holds the photo out so Shiro can get a better look. “She wanted to come on this mission so bad, but she’s still too young for the Garrison. Super smart, though. At least twice as smart as me.”The family's youngest is introduced.





	Issue 1: Red Sky in the Morning

“Ah!” Matt curses as his bag falls over, spilling its contents onto the ship’s floor. He bends down, reaches first for a photo of him and a girl.

“Your girlfriend?” Shiro asks, crouching to help.

Matt grins. “My sister, Katie.” He holds the photo out so Shiro can get a better look. “She wanted to come on this mission so bad, but she’s still too young for the Garrison. Super smart, though. At least twice as smart as me.”

Shiro raises his eyebrows. “That’d be pretty smart.”

“I’m serious!” Matt throws his hands out. “She made me this for my birthday,” he draws out his tablet. “She’s _thirteen_.”

Shiro whistles, taking the tablet. “This thing?” He knows – Matt uses it all the time – that it has an innovative user-interface that’s much better for organizing scientific data than what the Garrison gave them.

“Right?” Matt’s eyes are shining, and Shiro remembers Commander Holt saying, when they’d been introduced: _I’m pretty lucky._ Both _my children want to reach for the stars._

Shiro looks back at the photo, Katie beaming next to her brother. “You’ll have to introduce me sometime.”

Matt snorts. “She has a way of introducing _herself_.”

**Author's Note:**

> That time Shiro didn’t know he was adopting a space child.


End file.
